If I Could Change My World: Xanaphia's Story
by CreotiaFlayier
Summary: Two worlds merge into one. Xanaphia is the key to their survival, but no one, not even she, knows. This is a story of characters that I have had over the past fourteen years that I have been playing. Please enjoy, good and bad reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The night was clear and crisp for winter. Xanaphia lay on her pallet thinking of how her life had been before she had been accepted as a cleric. Tyr, her god, had visited her in one of her dreams when she was just four years old. Her elvan parents had tried to talk her out of it because they were followers of Meilikki, goddess of the forest. Begrudgingly, they abided by her wishes because they knew that faith and miracles is something left alone. For Xanny was a miracle, she had appeared on their door step one night. They knew not of where she came from, but they knew that Meilikki had answered their prayers for a baby.

At the age of four she was taken to the temple of Tyr in Raven's Bluff. Because of what the little girl had told the priestesses, she was put under the tutelage of the high priestess herself. Zahresha Cylenthera was the most powerful priestess that Tyr had blessed she was also from the same world as Xanaphia. They had been pulled from there because he asked permission to exceed his boundaries of Faerun. Zahresha was aging fairly slowly because she was an elf; however, she was missing the family that she had never known. Xanaphia was only the second elf in five hundred years that Tyr had personally asked to be his high priestess.

The years went fairly quickly and Xanaphia learned the ways of the priestess faster than Zahresha ever had. Zahresha's age was not the factor in her being of lesser potential than Xanaphia, but she lacked the inner strength to do a really powerful job. Her clerical potential was very high, but she could never master the all powerful "Storm of Vengeance." That was the one spell that Tyr saved for his priestess that he called the one. Xanaphia was his chosen one only because he knew that she would always stay loyal. He also knew that she was going to be the most beautiful of all his priestesses. When the time came, he would then release her and let her marry a person from her world. All that was required of her was five hundred years of loyal servitude.

It had been a long journey, but now she was about to receive her answer from the one person whom could help her now, Tyr himself. Xanaphia was now aged, according to human years, fifteen. She had just mastered the most powerful spell that Zahresha could not. She was not confused, she was scared. Scared of the power that she now held within her grasp, there was only one thing to do. She had to talk her god and tell him that she did not want to be like the Purple Dragon Knights that served Torm and become power hungry. There is only one thing that happens to the power hungry, they lose their god touch. She knew that this was her calling and did not want to be like those who lost everything before they could go back.

"Tyr, my god, I have no lack of faith in thee. I am just your humble servant who needs your ever present guidance in her life. I know not what to do with myself. I have done your bidding and became the powerful priestess that you need me to be. How do I prevent that which makes one doubt everything good in life? How do I stay true to everything you need from me? Please tell my lord Tyr," she prayed with all of her heart. She was scared that Tyr would not answer. She was afraid of the visions that she had been having.

In her dreams, the world had been destroyed and recreated several times. There were repeated faces one of a man with elfish features and wings? Almost like an angel, but not; however, one thing was clear, there were more like him and they looked to him as their king. In another dream, she saw herself with him as his wife. All the dreams she had been having about him were of him trying to find her. They were of him replacing the one thing in his life that had been sacred, his wife. She had died in the second destruction of their world and had not been reborn as promised.

All of this information was scaring her. She knew too much about a world she barely remembered and did not even know. The feelings were real and the visions kept repeating themselves at different intervals. One night it would be about the world's destruction. Another night it would be about that beautiful man mourning the loss of his beloved.

Just as she was beginning to get scared, but even more threatening to her, she was becoming more fearful. When she thought that she had not said her prayer correctly she found herself enveloped in his loving arms.

"What is the matter my child? You need not be worried about becoming power hungry. You are far too humble to ever succumb to thoughts such as those. In time you will learn to accept your visions as what they are, glimpses of the past and of your future. I am sorry that you have to be burdened with the suffering of your world. It was one of the conditions that had attached to you in order for me to bring you here," he explained.

"Stipulations, you mean that the gods of my place of origin want me to suffer like my people have suffered," she asked as silent tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Do not fret. For once your term as High Priestess is come to an end, you will no longer have any need for that kind of torment. I ask that you only be as patient as you can, my child. I know that you are not one of the beings I have created, but I will do all that I can to diminish the visions," Tyr replied as a father would reply to his daughter.

"I think I can handle them. If I could not, my lord Tyr would not have chosen me to be his Priestess. I am just hurt that I am being punished for something beyond my control. May I ask one question, my lord Tyr, why did you choose my world for the High Priestesses? Was it the power potential that we possessed," Xanaphia queried.

"You are by far one of the best assets that I could have in my temple," he replied with much amusement. "It was indeed due to the potential that your people possess."

"Will I ever meet that man I see in dreams? Sorry my lord Tyr, I forgot one of the first things that you told me. I know that I will someday, but he looks terribly sad and lonely. If I excel at my calling you have for me, may I take care of him sooner," she asked humbly.

"Xanaphia, if I cannot find one such as you, I am sorry you may have to wait. If you are constantly faithful and ever searching for one as powerful as you, yes," he said and with that he left her with more peace than she had felt in the time of mastering the "Storm of Vengeance."

With that last statement, he left her to her meditations to calm her thoughts. So far things were going as he had planned she was still going to be his High Priestess. He was appalled at the thought that they were making her remember a place she had never seen. He made sure that she would not have remembered; thus his reasoning for taking his priestesses at such a young age, to make sure that they were never compelled to return till he found another one. All throughout her consummation, he had been fascinated with this one. Her mother was told she would never have a child and she still ended up giving birth to Xanaphia Liadon. What made her special was that her father was not the father and her mother was faithful to her husband. He sat on his throne in his haven, thinking of why they would have done that to such a special being unless they wanted to compel her to return sooner. The only thing that he knew was that he had to pay their grand council of gods a visit.

Xanaphia sat and continued her meditations. The night sky was still crisp on her slender; yet very muscular shoulders. She was dressed in her sleeping robes and still could not shake the feeling of being watched. She continued to meditate until she heard the flatter of wings? She turned around and there staring her in the face was the cause of her dreams or as she was referring to them now her nightmares.

He was clad in shades of baby blue, silver and cerulean. His hair fell to his shoulders in a cascade of silver. His wings were what gave him away. They were long and masculine with a hint of silver shining in them.

"Now, now I am not here to startle you. That look of suspicion befuddles your otherworldly beauty," he said conversationally. "I came to see what was so great about you. You see, I have been dreaming about you; yet, I don't even know you. Anyway, I have been interrupted from some very wonderful exchanges because of them."

"Well, I should say the same about you; your dreams have been interrupting my meditations, sleep and even my prayers. You must be very promiscuous now that you are no longer burdened by your lovely queen," Xanaphia snapped at him. He should have been in mourning and still missing her. The way with which they were torn apart would have broken her heart. Why would it not break his?

"Cynical, I like that in my women. Sarcasm always leaves me angry, but blind fury, that is something that cannot be purchased," he teased. "You hurt me with that. I came here to find you and all you can say is if I am mourning or not."

"Apologies, my good sir, but why do you keep staring at me like that? I am not worthy of thine attention," she said wrapping her robes about her.

"Oh but you are. You see, I am very picky when it comes to my women, but very rarely do I marry. I keep seeing you as my wife," he said. Nothing on his face said anything about what he was like. One thing that was certain, he knew that she was right. He did indeed miss his beloved wife. Pensively he sized her up. Her platinum blonde hair fell past her shoulders down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep hazel with a hint of blue around the iris. Her ears came to a very noble point at the tip and her skin was very fair. She was almost a splitting image, yet they could not have been more different. _No wonder Death made me come here, _he thought, _She looks like Death Blade, but her personality is all her own. Death Blade would have remembered me by now. This is my chance to do things right with everything. Why would he send me here to find what I seek?_

"My good sir, I trust you are looking at the next High Priestess to Tyr, god of wisdom and judgment. I know not of which you speak," she lied to him.

"For a priestess, you lie better than anyone I have ever met," he replied, noting the look of shock on her face. "I know when you lie because I am a god and a king. I don't know how that happened, but it happened when my wife died. She was a goddess and they gave me her job. She was goddess of children and dreams. So you think I would have been able to control my own dreams."

"This night just cannot get any worse," she whispered aloud, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I mean, that I am in charge of the morning temple duties. I have just completed my training and tomorrow is my High Priestess initiation. It is near a candle mark and I have not been able to sleep. My visions have been coming faster lately. I keep seeing death and destruction; somehow, everyone that lives in that world continues to stay happy. I keep thinking either they are faithful or the creator has not been able to recreate it in the right way."

"Your god has chosen appropriately. You care for people that you have never met, but still your heart aches. My wife just cared enough to maybe do something. You make her look like she failed at her job," he retorted with just a bit of sadness. Barely enough emotion for Xanaphia to pick up on, but just enough for her to think that she was right. "You have more wisdom than you need to, milady."

"I have more empathy than I need to," she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I do feel sorry for all those people. I have been meditating ceaselessly to figure something out. Tyr finally answered my prayers and told me that my visions were of a different world. But he would not discuss it further because he infuriated that I was plagued by visions from another world."

"You are going to be a great priestess. Not even the ones that are in charge of my temple can comfort as well as you. Though they do comfort my loins," he teased again. He was fascinated at her age. She was younger than him and carried an aura that not everyone had as a priestess. He had been waiting for what felt like an eternity for a companion like the one he had lost. He resigned himself to the fact that he may never have her. Though that could not stop him from trying to take her away with him later.

"You apparently are feeling better. Get thee hence from my presence," she said as a bolt of lightning flashed. She jumped and looked completely frightened. She knew that Tyr gave her power, but this was scary the amount that she held. She started praying.

He was shocked. Normally people are not afraid of that kind of power, but she was terrified of it. The look on her face and compared to the sound of her voice was opposite of what she should be feeling. He overheard her prayer. Her earnestness about not wanting to abuse this gift and her fear at not wanting the responsibility. The thing that tugged at his heart was that she knew that she had to against her fear, but that she knew that Tyr would be there for her. It must have been her faith that made him stop what he wanted to do. Right then and there he was contemplating whether or not he should abduct her.

"Oh, I am so sorry good sir; I just needed to acknowledge the presence of my god. I never meant to ignore you," she thought that it had been several minutes when in actuality it was only a few. "I give you my condolences for the loss of your wife, but past that I cannot help you."

"You have helped me far more than you realize good lady. I must be leaving you now, but I do promise to return," he said kissing her hand. "If you ever need me for anything at all, take this feather. It contains a summoning spell that will bring me to you without a moments delay. Be forewarned, it only works once."

"Well, then, I give you my prayer beads. If you ever find yourself in need of my advice, my presence, they contain the same. The only exception is that it won't ever wear off. I have used them so much that my essence is contained within them," she replied giving him her personal set she had been given when she first joined. "You need not worry whether I will miss them or not. They who become High Priestesses must shed that which holds them back."

"I don't know if your advice will be needed, but your power will be a great assistance. Have you mastered all the important spells," he queried, readying himself for his departure.

"Indeed I have, Storm of Vengeance is at my disposal," she replied, taking note of the look of awe on his face. "It is the most powerful spell that we clerics have at our beckoning. It is not to be taken lightly; yet, it is the thing that scares me most."

"I must be off now. I will return if you need me and I will call if I need you," you said kissing her hand again. Then looking her in the eye he hesitated only for a moment, and proceeded to kiss her lips. At first she resisted the pleasure, but found it hard to say no. Their tongues met for only a moment. But they met with such passion, that they both knew this was not to be taken lightly. _I must figure out a way to break this strong magic here. I don't have enough strength to try to break it right now. I have to get her back to Krackenria. Death should have a way to help me._

"You are most kind to me, I hope to see again someday," she replied giving him the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen from anyone. "May the blessings of Tyr guide you on your way."

With that he left her and went back to his world. She then went back to her meditations. What she thought was a long time had in fact been a spell to stop time to talk to her without disrupting anything. She looked at the candle that had been burning, but not moving. The wax was now melting. _Who was that? More importantly, how did he get here?_ She thought to herself. With that thought put aside, she resumed her duties and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The travel back to his world was more of a psyonic spell. Planar travel is one of the most advanced abilities granted to psyonics. Though, it is also a god given ability.

So, it was almost in the blink of an eye that he was back at his castle in the clouds. He always hated ruling and more importantly, he hated arranged marriages. He could not get her out of his mind though. Her scent of fresh linen. The build of her body, and the gleam in her eyes that let him know that she would never hide anything. She would always tell the truth about everything. Though, it was more the build of her body that kept him thinking of her.

He was back in his room in the palace. He had been consulting Death about what he should do about his dreams. It was the demon's idea to go see what she was about and get feel for her. He never thought that it would have been so easy to get her essence. However, getting the essence of a priest or priestess is never that hard because all they do is pray and grant advice. The thing that they carry with them all the time is their prayer beads.

He smelled the beads. They indeed smelled of her essence. Pure and honest with a hint of stubbornness that would make her the ideal ally in these troubling times. The world wasn't changing, it was morphing all on its own. That is why they kept destroying it and rebuilding it. Death Blade could not handle the constant destruction and rebirth. She had asked to be killed and stay that way, though she loved him dearly. They never had children; if they did, he would have been more faithful to her memory. Instead, all could do is keep different women in his bed to keep from even smelling her.

All this was running through his mind while he readied himself for his first night without the company of another female. Somehow, after meeting her, it did not seem to matter anymore. It did not seem to hurt, carrying the painful memories of happiness that he once knew.

One thing made him cringe, he forgot to attain her identity. He knew not who she was. Well, that kind of posed as a problem. _Okay, Silver Moon, you really need someone to help you keep your head screwed on straight. _He thought to himself much to his disdain.

The next morning, he woke to find a mischievous drow sitting on his chest. Looking very hungry. _Oh crap, he is hungry again,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh no, just wanted to scare you," the dark elf replied. "You forget that I, too, have the ability to read minds like you."

"Please don't remind me," Silver Moon retorted. "Why are you here?"

"Alright, straight to business. I came to see your planar travel went," Death replied.

"Well, you should have said that from the very beginning. I don't know where to begin. Getting there was very hard; I could not bring her with me because of the lack of strength that I felt. It was well worth the exhaustion," Silver Moon replied.

"Okay, so is she really a High Priestess? Also, what god does she worship that way we can start negotiating a way to bring her back here," Death asked.

"Well, you would not believe the way she speaks. She called me 'good sir,' 'milord' and she even spoke old Elfish. Very polite and proper she was. More importantly, beautiful," Silver Moon answered remembering every curve of her body.

"Did she have Death Blade's traits at all? I know that she did not want to be brought back, but the boss wants her back. He knows that you are a slack on her job, but you do, do a better job," Death commented.

"Well, she looks just like her, but her eyes are a deep hazel with blue around the iris. Death Blade had blue eyes. She is very muscular, more so than 'legs' used to be. Her hair is longer and platinum blonde. Her ears have more of a noble point to them. Oh, she also has more wisdom and intelligence. The only trait that Death Blade and she have in common is how beautiful they both are. There is one thing, she is very powerful and very afraid of that power. Not that she thinks of herself as a freak, but that she is afraid she will abuse it," Silver Moon replied.

"Now that is very interesting. Death Blade was not that powerful, but she was very proud of what she possessed to make up for it. I think that because of her pride, they reincarnated her to be very humble and bless her for that. But you say she is beautiful, how beautiful," Death questioned, erring on the side of caution.

"Well, she hid the rest of her body before I could finish comparing body types. Why would you want to know," Silver Moon questioned in return.

"I sent those dreams to her, the ones of destruction. I followed the aura attached in the dream you were having and found her. I then proceeded to send those images. I never thought that it would have worked so well. But the fact that you two are supposed to meet makes me question our conversation in the first place. You're doing what they want you to do," Death warned.

"Before this started happening, Death Blade appeared to me in a dream. She started telling me that she did not wish to be found and that she was in a place where we could not go. After that dream, I started seeing that girl, well, High Priestess. I know that is not Death blade; nor, do I want her to be. I just know that she was reincarnated as that girl," Silver Moon replied seriously. The tone of his voice was what let Death know that there was no talking him out of this. Silver Moon was anything but serious. Though, whenever he put his mind to something that he wanted to do, or something he wanted, he was never swayed from his thought.

"What do you want me to do to help you? I see that there is no swaying your mind," Death replied giving up.

"There is a strong magic that is keeping her there. It is almost as if she were meant to be found, but only from afar. I kissed her when I left, just to see if she subconsciously knew me. Well, it kind of backfired. I hesitated and she kissed me back. Then she pulled away, subconsciously. I know now that is not Death Blade because she would have wanted to come with me," Silver Moon answered sadly.

"All the more reason to be cautious. You did say that she kissed you back," Death wondered pensively. "Well, that means that she must have a small trace of her essence."

"Oh no, smell the prayer beads," Silver Moon answered.

"You're right, she does not carry a trace of her at all. I guess that means that you get to start all over. A new life, but more importantly, a new chance to love again," Death mused.

"But I like the life I have always lived. You know that even when I was married to her, I never stayed faithful. There were so many worthy candidates to be queen," Silver Moon said.

"Listen to yourself! That is your father talking! Even he learned to love her as you did. It was because she was the daughter of a king that made her worthy. Stop trying to fill his shoes and just be yourself. She may not be here anymore, but I see why she did not want to come back," Death snapped, bearing his fangs.

"Take that back. I loved her more than your will ever know. More than I have ever admitted, to anyone including her," Silver Moon cried. As the realization hit him, he conceded to Death's point. He should have told her rather than pick moments to show her how much he loved her. All the times he passed her up on the mating ritual. Even when they did mate, they never had children. He wondered why they never did. Then, he remembered that it was always a miscarriage. He started shedding silent tears, though they were few. He then got out of bed and started dressing himself.

" I should let you get dressed." Death said turning around

"Why, I'm finished. The one thing that I could not believe is that she trusted me with her prayer beads," Silver Moon stated.

"Wait! Did you say prayer beads," Death interrupted. "You mean that she is a cleric. Oh, man, no wonder she was sent to another world. This changes everything. There are not going to be any negotiations. She has been picked by a god to be High Priestess to prove his power to his people. This is not just any god, this one knows what he is doing."

With that last sentiment, they started looking into what they could do to change things. They had no idea that they were about to meet the person responsible for their predicament.

They sat on Grand Council. Those who had been alive before the first destruction had been spared. Though they were to be responsible to try to stop the cataclysm. Death Demon and Silver Moon had their seats closest to the great one. The great one was the oldest of them all. He was also Death's best friend Daniel Argile Macleod. He was the oldest of the humans from the world. He was also in charge of things, but most importantly, finding a way to slow things down.

"So, you both are here! To what do I owe you for the surprise of you both being here, at the same time," Daniel teased.

"Daniel, you know we would never ask anything of you. Not in the way that you think," Death replied.

"I know that you would not, but your shadow has never been good at his job," Daniel said referring to Silver Moon. "What do you need? It must be important since you two are seeing eye to eye for this."

"That is why they appointed you council elder and you happen to older than me. You know too well how to differentiate situations. Well, our friend here has been receiving visions of someone the fates want him to have as a wife," Death said waiting for the laughter he knew was about to come. Right on cue Daniel started laughing great guffaws of laughter. When he was finally able to contain himself he started to speak.

"Oh, you cannot be serious, the fates want to disrupt the exchange over a woman," Daniel queried not giving them enough time to answer his question. "Okay, I guess that would be a serious situation. Well, the god that has asked for the exchange is on his way here."

"Really," Silver Moon blurted with great surprise.

"Yes, he made the arrangements late last night. His High Priestess has been burdened with affairs of our world. According to the original agreement, he is allowed to take a female baby every five hundred years. Magic users where he rules are not that powerful and they are very power hungry. Well, he found a very good candidate and wants to keep her for the length specified in the agreement," Daniel responded.

"What happened to his last one? Was he not satisfied with her," Death questioned with great suspicion.

"Well, her time was up fifteen years ago. It took him longer than he expected to find the right one. Now that he has her, he does not want to let her go," Daniel retorted with a worried look on his face. "Five hundred years is a long time and people can change so much over that time. I know all too well what time can do. It either heals you or breaks you."

"Daniel, this is not Rebecca. This elf, has god given abilities without asking for them. This god that gave them to her knew that she could handle it," Death commented putting a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel, of course, was sitting down at this point. He stood six feet nine inches tall. He towered over all the others because he was human.

They never had time to continue. Everyone started arriving for the council session. The topic was what Daniel, Death and Silver Moon had been discussing. Tyr, though they did not know his name, was on his way to discuss the reasoning for Xanaphia to be burdened even more than she was capable. Her responsibilities were about to quadruple. Society in general, with the exception of a select few, tends to be very greedy and take priests and priestesses for granted. Then there are the faithful that want to constantly see the miracles of their god regularly. Then, there are the ones like Xanaphia, they are the ones that gods spend generation after generation trying to find. It took over five hundred years just to find one.

Everyone sat down and waited for the session to begin. The room was elaborately decorated and carved out of marble. Very powerful magics could be worked there and not affect the comings and goings of the people beneath them. It was hand carved marble with a touch of limestone and accented with quartz. The sculptor was very skilled and very old.

The table was also handcrafted along with the chairs. It was round and hollowed out in the center to leave room for everyone to address the speaker seeking counsel with them. Tyr stood there at that very moment. He was two seconds away from seething with anger and rage. He may be god of justice, but an injustice had been committed. His agreement had been breached and needed to know the reasons for such carelessness.

As everyone sat down, he began regain his composure. It seemed that everyone there was just as worried as he was. Agreements, treaties or contracts, call them what you will, anything of the line was taken very seriously. Someone being inconsiderate or even careless would be severely punished.

"Great Council, I am here before you again to rewrite the agreement that was held in place. Someone has seen fit to bother my High Priestess with the goings on of this world. I am aware that she once belonged to your people. For the next five hundred years she must serve me as my High Priestess while I search for one just as she. I beseech your wisdom so that a mutually beneficial understanding may be reached between our two worlds," Tyr worded his salutations carefully and justly. He knew that violence would never solve anything because in the end he would have to relinquish his spell and set Xanaphia free. He did indeed need and loved her the way he loved all of his followers. He favored her just slightly because she was so humble and knew that she was granted her powers for a special reason. She knew that they were not for personal gain.

"I agree we need to reach an understanding that resolves what has happened," Daniel responded cordially.

"She told me that she had been having visions of the destruction of this world. I also understand that she is also to marry one of your counterparts. I need to know what you plan to do about that," Tyr wondered. He was eyeing each of the gods on the council.

"I think that I have some input on that," Death said when Tyr's gaze rested on him.

"What would that be," Tyr responded questioning his intent.

"Well, a friend of mine had been dreaming of your High Priestess. He wanted my help on figuring out who she was and I did. I just traced her essence and sent her images to get her attention. That way, I knew how to contact her. Then, that allowed him to figure out what he was going to do from there," Death replied meeting the judgmental gaze of Tyr.

"Who might that friend be," Tyr commented. "I have to know because she has been dreaming of your friend as well. The fates have a trick up their sleeves and I intend to figure out what they want from her."

"I think that I know," Silver Moon interjected. "I am the one that she has been dreaming about. I am the one that they intended to claim her."

"Well, I guess it would not be a total loss. I am very sorry, but you are going to have to wait," Tyr replied. "I have no rights to her in the marriage department being happily married myself, but she has already pledged her life. Five hundred years she must serve until I can find someone. I did tell her that if she could find one such as herself I would relinquish my hold on her and take that person."

"What is her name," Silver Moon questioned, hoping that the god would not pick up on his true intent. "If I have seen her, of course in my dreams, I must know her name."

"I guess it would be better than just calling her 'she,' her name is Xanaphia Liadon. She was going to be a very powerful mage or some sort. It was because of that potential that I knew I must claim her in my name," Tyr commented.

"Xanaphia Liadon," Silver Moon mumbled to himself. "Her name suits her beauty. How did she get to be so muscular?"

"Well, clerical life is one of solitude and servitude when you just begin. So she had to help with tending everything. They work very hard, but feel very pleased and in return excel at their magic usage," Tyr replied.

"Sounds very drab, but I guess that would ensure that they stay humble and willing to serve you. Because of that lifestyle, it is no wonder that they serve you so well. She is very wise and very empathetic. She should do her job just fine," Silver Moon complimented. So her name was Xanaphia. That suited her beautifully and he knew that when next he saw her he could surprise her by knowing her name.

The meeting went on with no other issues to resolve, they then bid farewell to Tyr. He was not a member of this council but he was on the one that overlooked Faerun. The issues of overseeing Krackenria were mounting every day.

The world had been calm before the earthquakes, the volcanoes and tsunamis. It was a sign that the world was changing itself; but every time the council thought the problem had been solved by moving continents, it seemed to follow them. Like it was telling them they did not belong on the continent or anywhere else they could find. Every where they stepped, cracks would follow them almost swallowing up the person walking on the land. It was not over populated or over cultivated. There was plenty of food for everyone and the water was still running crystal clear. The problem was something else. Something they must have overlooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Xanaphia felt ready to handle the responsibilities given her by the previous High Priestess, Zahresha Cylenthera. It was now time for the relinquishing ceremony. Zahresha stood in the center of a huge summoning circle wearing plain robes and carrying few possessions. The temple itself was adorned with few worldly possessions. Those who worship Tyr are after justice of a divine manner. They pay their tributes to the temple in whatever they can. The rich are made to tithe in however much gold they can afford while still paying their taxes. The farmers pay in crops without putting their families in jeopardy of going hungry. The poor are asked to tithe when they can. In the end it equals to the temple being able to afford everything they can comfortably without taking away from the message of the only justice that truly matters is that of a divine power. Xanaphia had already drawn a huge crowd. Not only was she the youngest, but she was also the most beautiful.

For this particular ceremony the temple needed to be closed because only those sworn to worship Tyr could look upon his countenance without being blinded. With Zahresha in the center, Xanaphia was able to recite the ancient incantations of asking Tyr to take bodily form to return the previous High Priestess to her rightful world.

At first the wind was subtle and letting you know that it was just a breeze from the outside. Then the wind started circling around Zahresha. As Xanaphia continued to recite everyone noticed that the smoke was getting brighter and taller. It was swirling around faster and faster. They could not longer see the person in the middle and as soon as Xanaphia finished reading Zahresha was gone.

"As it is has been ordained, Xanaphia now has complete control," Tyr spoke. "I now leave Zahresha where she once belonged and belongs again. Take this as a sign of my constant supervision over everything that you all do. For I am the divine justice that is sought when wrong doers are no longer punished. At the same time, I also love you all as my own children from my loins."

With that the wind subsided and the circle itself had disappeared along with it Zahresha. They did miss their old priestess because she was all that they had known. Transitioning from to the next was always difficult, but in all the years since the temple's existence there had never been an insurrection within the temple. They just did not know how Xanaphia was going to be. Zahresha had firm, but gentle. Xanaphia had learned directly from her; so, they _assumed_ Xanaphia was going to be just like Zahresha.

They were waiting for her to order them for some strange chore or leave of absence for food. As they were standing around they noticed that Xanaphia was praying. They waited for her to finish and then address them accordingly.

"Okay, I assume that no one here is waiting for me to tell you what to do and how to do it. Each one of us knew how she was and that she was just like that. I am not her, nor do I wish to be. I only expect you to perform duties and pray when we are supposed to. Judging from the state of things in here I could say that we could all clean the temple or we could do what we want. We really need to pray our prayer of thanks and then clean," Xanaphia stated sweetly.

They all knelt down before the statue and prayed their thanks. Xanaphia was not one to build up for false stories. She prayed that they were thankful for what he had given them. Also that they were thankful for Zharesha's safe journey back to her place of origin. Most of the day was going to be spent feasting and celebrating the ascension of Xanaphia Liadon as the High Priestess.

The next day, everything was back to normal. People came in to ask advice and see if it was true that the new High Priestess was young and full of lots of wisdom.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Things were more alive with her around. Instead of dreading to fulfill their duties, they could not wait to get out of bed and see what new little changes she would make to help with their daily routine. It had been three years since she had ascended as High Priestess of the temple, the seats were full and the temple was prospering even more. Each day was the day that she thought that she would find someone to replace her. She was not tired of duties already, her dreams were getting worse. The winged elf would not leave her dreams. His kiss had sent chills down her spine; his touch had left her yearning for more. More than what being High Priestess could fulfill. She knew that she could not have that kind of life though. Her life belonged to the people of Tyr and the temple. Her dreams were becoming desires that should not be. Her wants were expressed and she wanted to be touched that gently, that tenderly again.

She mulled over the thought of using the feather. She yearned for tenderness, but knew that she would eventually need to have it around for a real emergency. Her dreams were repeating themselves with more and more elaborate detail. Wedding bells, dresses and wings were everywhere in a blur most of the time and she awoke never able to consciously recall any detail.

One day she was out for one of her daily walks when she stumble upon a tavern with the name Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Paw. Sounded friendly enough, almost against her better judgment, she entered cautiously.

"To what do we owe this surprise fellow priestess," the bar keeper said in one of her friendliest tones.

"You are speaking to me, madam," Xanaphia replied surprised. "If it would not be too much trouble, I would like some water and a long talk."

"You in need of some guidance yourself," the maiden commented. "I could give you something to help that forlorn look on your face, but I don't need your god on my arse too."

"You, in trouble with my god, highly unlikely," Xanaphia replied. "He is the bringer of divine justice, not divine smite."

"Was that a joke," the maiden said with laughter. "No wonder he made the High Priestess, Ms. Xanaphia."

"You know of me," Xanaphia replied thinking that she was becoming too popular with the populace.

"It is no secret, dear priestess, the whole of Raven's Bluff has been talking of you. There are many temples, but most of them have to either change radically, and others have closed. You have started a reform of the way temples should run themselves," the bar maid replied. "By the way, I would love it if you were a regular here. My name Feloria, well, people call me Nightshade."

"You already know mine," Xanaphia chuckled. "I think I like Feloria better. It reminds me of my name and I don't feel so out of place if I call you that."

During their conversation, the bar had started to pick up on business and people were already getting rowdy for it being so early in the afternoon. An argument was taking place about who was going to pass out from drinking the most ale. A burly gentleman sat in a corner laughing. The two scrawny street rats were still going at it. Neither of them had the money to cover for themselves, but they put in together and were now wrestling on the floor.

Things were getting out of hand because tables were now falling in their wake. They were nowhere near the door and were not even headed in that general direction.

"Blade, I need you at the bar," Nightshade called. "Your two biggest fans are at it again."

"When will those braggarts ever learn," Blade yelled back heading to tavern area. "Alright you two, get out!" The person that followed the voice could not back up what she was threatening. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a four foot one inch Talerie elf. She had long black hair and an ivory handled katana at her side. Her dress was very skin tight but not revealing much about her body build. _She can't possibly take on those two drunks,_ Xanaphia thought.

She ate her thoughts at what she saw next. The little elf had pounced on them and was proceeding to restraining them. In the melee, she had managed to avoid several advances at making her fall and blacken her eyes. As they rolled towards another table, she had already managed to knock one of them out. As she and the other left him behind, she had managed to put a full nelson on the brute. Before Xanaphia could blink, the show was over.

"Where did you find her," Xanaphia asked unable to contain her excitement.

"She, happens to be the teacher of Blade Song. A sword technique that could kill you and leave a smile on your face. They call her Blade Singer," Nightshade answered as she continued running the bar. "I heard that you are not to be messed with either. Your sword skills are not as coveted as Blade's, but they keep you alive without a scratch."

"Are you supposed to entice me to sin," Xanaphia continued smiling shyly. "I know my way around without having to worry. I am worrying though. My dreams are getting worse."

"What is plaguing you? You certainly don't seem troubled by it at all," Nightshade asked concerned for the young priestess.

"It is about my future, after I leave the temple. I already met the person that fate has chosen for me. I just feel like maybe I would like to control my life for myself," Xanaphia replied pensively.

"Well, maybe it is their way of saying that no matter how great or how poor of a job you do, you deserve to be taken care of," Nightshade comforted. "You are going to be giving yourself to the people without even thinking of yourself. Even if you think that you could do a better job, they already know that you are going to deserve eternal happiness."

"I never thought of it that way. I have always thought about how to best serve everyone else that it never occurred to me that I would so deserve such a pairing," Xanaphia replied realizing the epiphany. About two marks had passed and she realized that she needed to be headed back. "I must be heading back. Your establishment has my blessing for prosperity and safety. May the blessings of Tyr be with you and your patrons."

"Really, I thought that clerics never gave blessings to establishments like mine," Nightshade teased her. "I appreciate that. You have mine for a safe journey to your temple."

"I will and I gave you my blessing because I now think of you as I would my friend and my sister," Xanaphia replied smiling sweetly.

" 'Tis an honor that I will not take lightly, dear priestess," Nightshade replied returning her smile.

As Xanaphia left, everyone thought that it was weird that she had entered the tavern in the first place. Certainly not to tarnish her reputation already. Once some of the people from the crowd entered, they soon realized that it had been for another reason. When she left she was the same as when she had entered.

Xanaphia left and knew that she would make a daily habit of visiting Nightshade. She may not wear the clerical garb, but she knew how to put things that made Xanaphia think. The walk back was not so disturbing. Things were getting back to normal. She had adjusted well, but could not find her rhythm. Every day was a struggle to stay focused, but she somehow managed.

On her way back, she took notice of some rogues talking. There had never been so many before. Almost immediately she began to worry for the well – being of the town. This could mean more trouble than it could be worth.


	4. Chapter 4

That night as she sat down to her nightly prayers, she could not help but think about the winged elf. Where he came from? Why his eyes were a deep shade of cerulean? Why did he kiss her before he left her? _Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself. _Why am I going there again? Tyr please forgive me!_

She took her prayer beads into her hands and was about to start her nightly prayer. Outside her window, she heard the soft flutter of wings. She pretended not to notice, thinking that it was a bird. When there was no chirp, she readied a fireball spell. When she heard the sound of feet coming up behind her, she turned around with the small flicker of a flame in her hand.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Xanaphia shouted. "I know you're there!"

"Ever the cautious priestess aren't we," came a familiar voice belonging to her betrothed.

"Where are you," she asked.

"Right behind you," he replied. As she turned around, she found herself enveloped within embrace. She looked up into his eyes, making certain that it was him. His cerulean eyes looked like they were looking deep within her soul. She hesitated putting her arms around him; she did not know him, but she felt very safe. She continued looking into his eyes hoping he did not pick up on her slight flush. Outside her window, she heard more rustling. She quickly readied another fireball spell. Fearing the worst, she turned to the window and pushed him behind her.

There on her window sill, was the scariest elf she had ever laid eyes upon. He looked as if he were smiling at her and her quick reflexes. She thought that he was snarling at her. Just when she was about to release the spell, she felt a hand over hers preventing the spell from being released. She looked at silver Moon with searching eyes.

"This is my friend and way back home. Please do not incinerate him," he teased.

"Why do you live to be so mischievous," she answered angrily. Remembering that she was in her sleeping robes, she quickly put her cover robe over the lose material.

"Very modest for a high Priestess," the dark elf replied. "We came to help you become free of the burden you call a god."

"Burden, oh no, milord elf, I am the burden," Xanaphia retorted to the dark elf. "He needs me and I live to serve him. I could never repay the kindness and patience that he has shown me."

"You were not lying about the proper old elfish," the dark elf commented. "Well, we could help you become his wife sooner, than later."

"My apologies for not jumping up and down with gaiety, but I know him not," Xanaphia replied giving him a smile that made him smile.

"You, I thought that you were going to remind me of someone that we once knew. I see now that he was right. You are your own person," the dark elf commented.

"What do you mean by that, that I may be the reincarnated version of deceased wife," Xanaphia asked.

"You are not only beautiful, but you have intelligence too. No wonder they want you to marry him," the dark elf teased. "He is an air head."

"Really, I should have guessed that he lacked certain qualities," Xanaphia teased. "Apologies, good sirs, why are you here?"

"My friend and I wanted to see how you were Xanaphia. Your god paid his respects to us at our council meeting. He seemed annoyed that we were burdening you with fate," Silver Moon replied. He still held Xanaphia within his arms. For some reason it felt right to hold her. It felt right to be near her, to be enveloped by her essence. Even though she seemed a little uncomfortable, she showed no signs wanting to break his embrace.

Having him hold her was what she had wanted most. All the times that she had felt guilty for even having the dreams in the first place. She had wanted someone to comfort her. Over the past three years she had started to feel lonely. Wanting more than just superficial contact, she had gone on that walk to try to find a friend and confidant.

"Are you okay," Silver Moon asked after a long and peaceful silence. "You seem less tense than you were when we first scared you."

"Sorry for the lateness, but how did learn my name," Xanaphia asked with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets," Silver Moon said. "To make things fair, I will tell my name if you wish."

"That would make things fair, but right now, please tell me who he is," Xanaphia said pointing to Death, also known as the dark elf. "I thought he was going to eat me at first."

"My reputation precedes me! My name is Death Demon," Death said. "I decided to tag along to see for myself if you were as beautiful as he said you were."

"I appreciate the complement, but please save them for someone more deserving. I am just a humble servant of my lord, Tyr," Xanaphia replied giving him a very shy smile.

"Your humbleness is what makes you so beautiful," Death said. "Silver Moon, you are an idiot if you continue practicing promiscuity."

"I know, hey, I was supposed to tell her my name," Silver Moon chuckled. "Oh well, you know this is very relaxing. I could stay like this with her forever."

"I hope you mean that," Xanaphia said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I don't even know you the way I should, but this does feel right. But I cannot abandon my temple, I have already been initiated as High Priestess. It is my first obligation."

"I know that. For the first time in my life, I have motivation to want to do things right. Death Blade was so naïve and so innocent that I just did not know how to handle it. But life without her has been hard and I think that I was to blame for all of her miscarriages," Silver Moon said sadly looking Xanaphia in the eye. "You, I want to get to know because of the look on your face and your readiness to protect someone whom you hardly know."

"I want to get to know you too, but I have to do this first," Xanaphia said on the verge of shedding tears. Silver Moon looked at her longingly, heart aching, wondering what he could do to keep her from shedding tears. He slowly brought his hand to her face, and began wiping her tears.

"Please don't cry. I understand what you have to do, but if there were a way for me to help you, I would," Silver Moon replied in a comforting tone.

"Well, Tyr told me that if I could find someone with power and potential, like mine, I would be relinquished and sent back," Xanaphia explained.

"That is easier said than done," Death replied not meaning to eavesdrop, but at the same time having no choice in the matter. "He said that it took him a little over five hundred years to find you. But I see his point, if we start now, it should not take as long."

"I have no one in my mind at this point," Xanaphia said. "There is talk of a legend. Five hundred years ago a baby elf was found on a doorstep. This was when the town was still a village. They were very firm believers in Meilikki. The baby was found by what the druids' call their chief druid. The elder was surprised when he found out that the baby was an elf. People had heard of elves, but had never seen them. When foundling started growing and they saw that he was not aging, they banished him. To keep a close eye, the chief druid decided to make him keeper of the forest. There have been reports of an elf with long baby-blue hair with silver highlights, which I guess is what lets them know he is not of their kind. They see him with his familiar."

"What say we try to make him your replacement," Silver Moon interjected.

"Well, good idea, but let me finish. They have often tried approaching him but have had no such luck because he is very shy. The villagers who found him persecuted him so. Now contact with him is virtually improbable," Xanaphia explained. "One of the other reasons I was on my guard is because a very bad thief has been trying to establish a guild here in Raven's Bluff."

"That is not good," Death murmured pensively. "Do you have a name of the leader of that guild?"

"I have heard the name Dramij Koelanna come up often among rogues that I pass in the streets, It is bad because I know he came here to take control of that poor lost foundling," Xanaphia replied. "With that poor foundling in his guild, he would have power enough to take control of Raven's Bluff. I fear the worst every time I think about this."

"Dramij, wait, I know of him," Silver Moon said. "He is going to be harder to stop than you realize. He is a master of disguise. Constantly changing his appearance, he can manipulate his body to be whatever wants."

"This is bad, I must beseech the help of the council of elders here within the city. They would know what precautions to take," Xanaphia replied.

"Don't beseech them yet," Death warned. "He has not made a move yet. Let him establish his guild, all the while you keep a tracking spell on him. Then contact us if you need any further advice. I have a feeling that there is a strong ally and defector among them. Especially from the least suspecting place."

"What are you? You are a little more powerful than you should be," Xanaphia queried in amazement.

"I am a jack of all trades, but more importantly, I am now one of your friends," Death replied kissing her hand. "I agree with Silver Moon wholeheartedly that your god chose his High Priestess wisely."

"You are the reason why they make women join clerical orders," Xanaphia teased blushing a deep shade of crimson.

The entire time they were talking she was wrapped within the winged elf's arms. Never once thinking it to be promiscuous, she had decided to remain within his arms. The tenderness and warmth that she felt was feeling that Xanaphia never wanted to let go of. Xanaphia tried to escape to make them something to drink, but the winged elf tightened his embrace. She decided not to protest because she did not know when next she could touch him, see him and smell him.

Silver Moon thought it was odd that he had not tried to kiss her or let her know he wanted her under the covers. Her essence was enough, in itself, to relax him. Whenever he smelled her, it brought back memories of just flying in the clouds without a care in the world. Not necessarily reminding him of his mother, but reminding him of what means to be truly free of worries. Too much was asked of him as both king and god. He really did not know how Xanaphia could put up with both dreams of him and her temple duties.

"Do you plan to stay here for a little while longer," Xanaphia pondered aloud. "If you do, I could bring you something to quench your thirst."

"We will not be needing that, but we will stay just a bit longer," Death answered.

"Well, I could use some water, if that would not be too much trouble for you," Silver Moon whispered in her ear sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"Okay, but that means you will have to let me go," Xanaphia whispered back to him.

"I think I can do without water for just a bit longer," Silver Moon teased her, completely enraptured by her.

"I have my own pitcher by my nightstand," Xanaphia replied. "Lately, my dreams have been leaving me in a cold sweat at night. When I wake up from one of them, I have to have something to wet my lips they can be so parched."

"Do they really bother you that much," Death asked. "I thought that you would have been okay with it considering that that would be how some gods talk to their High Priestesses."

"Well, it mainly has something to do with me not being able to remember," Xanaphia replied. "Whenever it is dream from my lord Tyr, I can remember everything. I can even remember the color of someone's eyes."

"So, these must be different from divinity. What you are describing to me sounds like precognition. This is something completely different from god given abilities. This means that you were pretty much going to be good at anything that has to do with magic," Death replied. "Precognition comes back in the form of feeling like you have done this before. You really are a special case."

They seemed to talk for hours, but like before, they were only there with a time stop spell. They seemed to have been from a different dimension. Two worlds that coexisted together; yet, they were somehow eternally apart. Xanaphia was from their world but she had no memory of family, friends and loved ones. She had been taken as a baby, the way that Tyr preferred to take his High Priestesses. He took them away from their families after conception. This way, he could bless one of his loyal families to help their faith in him.

Somehow, in the grander scheme of things, his interference within the lives of those he thought insignificant, he was almost costing them their world. He had kept up this dance for almost two thousand years. Ever searching for the perfect candidate to cement his place within the world that he chose, he had never thought of the whole of what would come by him doing this. Because of his lack of respect or care, Krackenria was trying to tear itself apart and put itself back together; yet, all the power that was being left over could not fade fast enough to help the world. Tyr was too powerful for this world and dimension. Karma and justice cannot coexist because one lets things run their course; the other interferes and tries to set things right according to the divine decree.


	5. Chapter 5

As the situation continued to worsen, the rift between both worlds started opening. Dramij knew that this was the perfect opportunity to establish his guild in the new world. He had been in Krakenria long enough. With the death of his bride, Midnight Wind, he no longer wished to remain neutral. It had taken him a long time to finally prepare everything necessary for the jump to Faerun.

Only one of his followers did not understand what was going on or even the purpose for conquest. They had a reputation the preceded them wherever they went. Rafe, however, did not want to remain in the guild for long. Ever since he found out that the master had been married and no longer loved, he left his master's bed as his lover. They both knew that they were never meant to be together. What really pained the rogue was that he was lonely once again. Whatever awaited the rogue, he was not certain; though, he did have the feeling that he was not going to be lonely anymore. There was a nagging in his gut that whatever was about to happen was not going to be pretty, but it was going to be a necessity.

Their portal was about to open. They had packed their horses and readied the convoy in record pace. There really was nothing left for them here. It was almost bittersweet, though, the guild-master deemed it necessary for a change of pace. As soon as the sky reached the peak of midnight, that was when the portal would open. Dramij was not a master of magic, he was, however, a master of assisted planar travel. His pendant that controlled his power of shape shifting was his only ally.

Thunder crashed and the lightening began to slowly open the sky. The rift was being created and manipulated to where they could see their location. A small island in the middle of the bay in the city of Raven's Bluff. There had been enough of the threats that were passed. It was finally happening. No one knew the true intention of such a bold leap. Only Dramij knew the location of his prize and how he could achieve the apprehension.

The wind and lightening finally diminished enough for safe passage. They had to be quick about it. The power within the medallion only contained enough power for thirty minutes. Thus their reasoning for swift departure and why they had been prepared a forehand. Their leader would spend the better half of two weeks replenishing the power within the medallion and himself. The two were tied together for life. They then made their step towards certain chaos that they wished to ensnare Raven's Bluff.

Xanaphia bolted upright in her bed. Her slumber had been interrupted right on cue. She heard the faint crash of the lightening and that was when she readied the tracking spell that Death had advised her to prepare. It was only long enough for about fifteen minutes, though she quickly cast it. The spell would not be traceable for the simple fact that only she knew of its existence as a spell.

She changed into her clerical robes and prepared to meditate with Tyr. They were going to have to be very prepared to deal with the threat that was coming. The number of guild members was not known. That was one of the biggest problems that they faced right now with preparation.

With a tight grip on her prayer beads, she began to formulate the right way to begin her prayer. She was determined to be firm and assertive. She had been responsible for the temple for almost fifty years now. Time passes differently between worlds because of how they are made differently.

"My lord Tyr," Xanaphia began cautiously, "now is the hour most needed for thine presence. The threat that we have feared is now at hand. I know that with thine help we will be able to fight. I pray that you are able to ensnare the assistance of thine brother Torm. Please show us the way and help our faith to stay strong."

She again felt the presence of someone familiar. This time she was prepared because she was not dressed in her sleep attire. She was caught off guard, but this time instead of fireball, she readied a lightning bolt.

"Show thineself, these games try my patience," she said. The fear she beholden to no longer present in her voice. She now felt her duties and responsibilities wholeheartedly.

"I swear, every time I am around, you show no fear," a familiar voice called from behind her. As she turned to look, she met the dark elf as well. In a fit of surprise, she accidently released the bolt. As the smoke cleared, Death had not a scratch on him but his robes were singed a little. He could tell that her powers were growing within every interval that they visited her.

"I see your powers have grown since last we met," he complemented her, noticing that her beauty had increased as well.

"Sir elf, thine complements are again misplaced, though not overlooked," she replied shyly. Xanaphia then turned to the one behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in an outfit that accented his unique eye color. His silver hair shown in the moonlight with the white that he was wearing. This was why her breath caught, he was not dressed elaborately, like the last couple of times. He was dressed in a plain white tunic and trousers.

"What is the matter milady," Silver Moon chided, as he walked up to her and took her hand within his own. "You seem as if you hardly recognize me."

"You look radiant," she replied very quietly, hardly above a whisper. If they had not performed the time stop spell once more, they would have missed it completely.

"Death, I believe she is slowly losing her humbleness. What do you think?" Silver Moon asked not hiding the humor in his voice.

"I believe that she is almost out of her habit. We may need to keep working on her, though is almost there. Her blush is not as evident," Death continued to tease her.

"Good sirs, your humor, like your complements are misplaced," Xanaphia replied, unable to hide her blush. She had never been treated like a normal person before. The only other person who ever treated her as normal was Feloria. "Thank you for not being in awe of my powers, unlike everyone I know. This also includes my fellow priestesses."

"They must treat you like you will smote them with one look if they don't get it right," Death replied.

"How do you know," Xanaphia retorted, almost cutting him off.

"My sons treat me the same way. The only one that does not, has no idea. He lost his sight when I rescued him from society. Drow eyesight is not accustomed to the daylight. On the first day of our escape, he was curious and was never able to see again."

"There is a reason for everything. I know that now," Xanaphia replied looking directly at Silver Moon as she spoke her condolences. "I know that he must be very powerful since he has no idea just how powerful the two of you are."

"I had almost forgotten about your unending wisdom beyond your years. Yes, milady, he is powerful, he has even surpassed me," Death replied losing the sorrow that had unexpectedly crept into his voice.

"Well, then, I should tell you, Dramij has made his move. I remember the advice you gave me and I did cast the tracking spell. I pray to Tyr that he does not have someone powerful enough to trace it back to me," Xanaphia confessed.

"I had hoped to come here and ask you to come with me," Silver Moon said.

"My lord elf, sincerest apologies. I must regretfully decline," she replied trying to mask her disappointment.

Then, as if an answer to her prayers were not the least of her worries, she was graced with the presence of her master. A swirl of mist surrounded him as he took on a more mortal form. He looked upon the familiar faces in the room. He then realized that they had indeed gotten to her.

"My, my I thought it was unbecoming to breech the treaty like this. Why have you been keeping contact with her?" Tyr queried with dangerous undertones.

"My lord," Xanaphia replied trying to keep the peace within her quarters. "They have been helping me to come to terms with how to deal with the threat that is among us. My liege, please understand it was not my intention to have deceived my god. Please forgive me, the fault is my own."

"Xanaphia, you eloquently know how to dissuade malicious intent. I will always and forever forgive the High Priestess that is acting on behalf of the people instead of selfish need," Tyr replied. Indeed, she had quelled his anger to the point that he was willing to see it was really for the greater good. He was not going to overlook what they had done. "I still cannot overlook what they have done by coming here. You are my responsibility, you have my blessings, and they do not."

He readied his himself with an energy attack. He had had enough of what was going on. How was he to not know that they were not conspiring with Dramij. He did know that the guild master had indeed established himself. If Xanaphia were to be abducted by these two, Torm would lend him the use of Solaris Sonhaime, his commander of the Purple Dragon Knights. Though she was a month's journey away from the city. Contingency plans were not unbecoming the god of wisdom for nothing.

"ENOUGH!" Death roared. "I have had it. Until you can be grateful for the lending of such a powerful priestess. She is coming with us."

Without even preparing the spell, a gate appeared in front of them. It was cast amidst the time stop, none of the surrounding matter and material was effected. As instantaneous as it appeared, it soon disappeared. Tyr was left speechless, he had not thought that they would have really taken his perfect High Priestess. Though, he noticed, they had not relinquished time stop. Knowing the power the Dark Elf controlled, it would be like this till he let her return.

In the back of his mind, Death knew that he had purposely left time stop in effect. He had not decided how long he was going to leave it in affect. It did nothing to deplete his reserves; nor did it interfere with his task at hand. He had purposely abducted her because he knew that she would end up being happier where she was conceived.

What seemed like an eternity, soon found them within the bedroom of the winged elf. He was not very modest in the fact that they had a guest. During the passage, she had passed out because Death did not want her to see the look of anger befallen her god. In the back of his mind he could not help but realize that the fates had indeed recreated and made better his friend's deceased queen. If only Daniel had been so lucky.

As Silver Moon stared upon her slumbering form, he could not help but lovingly stroke her cheek. He knew that this time around was going to be better. He never told Death Blade how much she had mattered to him. He already felt attached to the High Priestess somehow. He still had the prayer beads that she had given him their first meeting. The look of this High Elf was not too distant from Death Blade; Xanaphia's hair was richer blonde that was almost platinum. Her biggest factor that set her apart from the deceased queen was that she was more compassionate toward people in general.

Xanaphia shifted restlessly in her sleep. She had not been harmed during the gate traversing, but Silver Moon could not help but wonder why she was so blessed and felt so cursed. The feeling may have to do with not really wanting to be a High Priestess in the first place. The thoughts did not seem to want to subside.

Death, who had been watching Silver Moon's entire display, decided it was time to make his presence known. Clearing his throat he managed to make the avarial nearly leap out the window with fright.

"What are we going to do? We could just wipe her memories and send her back," Death teased Silver Moon because he knew that he really wanted her around and accept him.

"If we did that, then maybe things would be better for you," Silver Moon chided back. "I think that sending her back would be a good idea, but her god did not want to listen to her. He knows where we took her."

"Well, not really," Death interjected smugly. "I changed the elements within the spell and I seem to have stabilized the world where we are for now."

"You're telling me that from stopping their world and leaving frozen, we may not have to destroy our world for a third time, wait that may fifth time by now," Silver Moon corrected.

"This is a complicated matter because of Tyr's rift that was created there is almost no way to destroy it unless we can get him to denounce her or her denounce him. I know that will not happen because she is very faithful to her god for an obvious reason. He may be the one plaguing her to make her fear that she is supposed to be a very powerful sorceress," Death explained. "I traced her name and the Liadons were and still are the innovators of neutral magic. They have managed to make its existence harmonize with white and black. There is finally a school for those who wish to truly stay neutral."

"That son of a bitch knew exactly what he was doing when he snatched her from her family. She will never know what she is capable of because she is a cleric," Silver Moon responded.

While they were talking her dream had started to become more involved. She was thrashing on the bed as if she had caught an ailment from the crossing. In her dream she saw the elf from the village before it became Raven's Bluff. He was fighting for his life. He seemed to be a very capable elf. Though, once he was overwhelmed, they started to have their way with him. He was staked to the ground spread eagle. There was really nothing he could have done other than the valiant fight he put up before they overtook him.

The dream then jumped to the person that would be able to help them stop Dramij in all his evil endeavors. His hair was shoulder length, not much to be recognized except the hair color was very odd for an elf; his hair was a bright raspberry color that really made him recognizable. His eyes were the deepest of jade. Whenever she had a premonition, things seamlessly fell into place.

As she thrashed about on the bed, both Death and Silver Moon finally realized what was going on with her. She was not moaning or whimpering, but it appeared that she was having a seizure. Once they reached where she lay, they realized it was just a dream. Her reactions were violent because of the way that they affected her. It was almost as if her consciousness were tied to the goings on of the land of Faerun. The both of them were going to have to figure out how to separate the god that had specifically picked her because this was not how she should live her life.

When she finally started to calm, she slowly sat up noticing that her surroundings were more lavish than she was used to seeing. She almost forgot where she was because instinctively she reached for a pitcher next to the bed; luckily one had been placed there, and began to pour herself some water. She had awakened in a cold sweat because the dreams were becoming more realistic, if she were to have more, she would almost be able to change the outcome of what would happen. No one knew, not even Xanaphia herself, that this was an awakening power that she be held.

As she drank from the glass that she had filled, she soon realized that she was not where she originally thought. She noticed she was being watched and that she was still in her formal robes. "Where am I," she finally stated rhetorically.

"Well, my dear priestess," Death spoke first. "We are dimensions away from where you think."

"Sir elf, I believe thine name to be Death," She replied. "Am I correct? Just where did you bring me good sir?"

"Well," Silver Moon began cautiously, "You could think of it as him bringing you to where you really belong."

"What do you mean by, 'where I belong?' I thought that I had been told to forget about this land. I hope that no ill fortune befell my people," she stated as she started ranting, not quite in shock, but not fully accepting the circumstances of departure.

"Xanaphia," Death began slowly. "You are aware that you were born and conceived in this realm. Correct?"

"That would be correct," she replied shyly.

"Now, what I have done was just return that which was misplaced. Nothing happened and no ill will has befallen the people that you have become to think as your own," the Dark Elf replied to quell her impending feeling of damnation.

"Though, if I am here, what is happening at my temple?" She queried cautiously, fearing the answer.

"Nothing happened and nothing is happening. I know that you are familiar with the spell that we cast in order to contact you. We use it so that no more harm will come to this realm. You see both of these realities are slowly becoming one. We are trying to prevent that, though, the only way to find the answer is to ask your help. We need you to be here for a little while, while we find the answer. You are welcome to help us find an absolute resolution," Death explained.

"My dear good sir, 't would be an honor," she replied without hesitation.

Inside, Silver Moon was almost elated. He had thought that she would have lost her sanity. Death Blade had barely lasted the first reincarnation of herself. The fates had either rebuilt her both new and improved, or they had started from scratch. He figured it was the latter because of the change in appearance and personality. This lady was not what he had imagined that she would be.

"Sir elf," Xanaphia said as she turned to Silver Moon. "I do believe that you had better find somewhere else to sleep. Embracing me is one thing, I will not have you breaking my vow of chastity till my servitude with my god Tyr is ended."

"Your wish, milady, is my command," Silver Moon replied without a hint of disappointment. "I would like to bid you pleasant dreams and a peaceful slumber."

With that he bade them both a good night and took his leave to the guest room directly across the hallway. Death had never seen Silver Moon act so cordial or oblige any 'fair maiden' privacy. It appeared that he did indeed want to make things right with this incarnation. The only thing that was certain, the solution towards a peaceful existence was further away than he had originally expected. What did the fates have planned for them all, that was something that only Daniel could answer. After Death bid Xanaphia good night as well, he readied himself to make his counsel with Daniel. After all, his best friend was the elder on the counsel of gods, an explanation was owed.

All Death had to do to appear in front of his friend was to think. He was back at the grand hall. What most of the gods did not know was that this place had been carved entirely by Daniels hand, of course not bare hands, but close enough. He had chosen the finest marble to make this building. It was almost built from the inside out.

As Death made his way to the bedroom he noticed certain statues were missing. They of course, were of Daniel's deceased Rebecca. He had never been able to overcome his love of her. They had once been married, Death remembered very vividly just how in love they had once been. Many incidents in Daniel's life sprouted questions, Death it seemed was the only one who could get any answers.

Daniel, before he became who he was, had a stuttering problem. Never speaking over one syllable at a time, he was afraid of what would happen if he did. Sometimes, he refused to speak at all. Sculpting had been the only way that Daniel could deal with his frustration.

As he grew older, people began to think that Daniel was just mute. He would not speak to anyone. It almost seemed to get worse as he progressed into a young lad. Many of the families knew that he was an intellect, but just could not get past his refusal to speak. What most people wondered was how it happened and began. Then, one day, the village was joined by the first elf in their recorded history. That elf was Death Demon.

The day that they met played in his head over and over again. The Dark Elf never knew how he had chanced upon the person that was to be his best friend. Their eternity had been predestined because of the power both of them possessed.

Daniel had been working with his carving tools that afternoon. He loved to just climb and let his mind take over his hands. As Death was walking that day, he noticed that tiny rocks and flecks kept coming down the rock face. He thought that a rock slide was about to happen. He looked up. That was when everything changed. He noticed the danger that the youth was in and tried to "help." Little did Death know, that he was actually going to cause more harm than good.

"Hey," he cried. "Hold on and I will be right there to get you."

"What," that was the only reply that Daniel gave as he jumped down and landed on his feet. "W-why d-did y-yah-you say th-tha-that?" Daniel questioned. He knew just what he was doing and had a preference of not being disturbed.

"Oh, I just thought that you were going to be buried alive under a rock slide," Death replied sarcastically.

"N-n-no rock slide, j-ju-just m-me," Daniel answered trying to speak slowly and confidently. "I d-di-did that. I was creating." Daniel spoke softly and cautiously because he did not want the elf to make fun of him. The other children in the village did not even want to be around him because they were afraid it was a disease. This was a time when education was only offered to the rich.

"What were you creating on that rock face?" Death hazarded, he took mental note of the boy's speech impediment.

"I l-l-like to cuh-cluh-climb to be a lone," Daniel was growing uneasy because he did not like to speak that much. He was growing frustrated because of the way his mouth and brain refused to work as a cohesive unit.

"Would you mind showing me what it is that you do? I thought that there was going to be a rock slide," Death explained.

"Yah-you pruh-promise not to lah-lah-laugh. I l-li-like to sculpt," Daniel replied shyly.

That was the beginning of the end for Death. He knew that this shy boy was more than he appeared to be at the surface. His confidence in his strength and stamina. One thing that Death could not get over, the boy had jumped down effortlessly from about two hundred feet in the air. The landing had been so graceful and death defying; where did this lad come from?

As Death approached Daniel's chambers, the Dark Elf was glad that he had been ignorant of his surroundings that day so many years ago. There were questions that needed to be answered. More importantly, where were they going to send Xanaphia after they had decided to let her return. Would she choose to stay here, or perhaps, return to Faerun and to the tedious task of serving everyone and finding no rest? Only Xanaphia herself would know the answer to either thought.


End file.
